It's Just a Kiss
by Jedikma
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin rescue Siri and Ferus


Title: It's Just a Kiss  
  
Author: Jedikma  
  
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan rescue Siri and Ferus. Anakin is about 14 in this story.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to George Lucas or Jude Watson. I am just having fun and hoping someone will enjoy my story.  
  
A/N This is my very first fan fiction. I know it is kind of fluffy, it is only meant for fun. (I had to begin somewhere and this is the story that materialized.) Please review.  
  
**It's Just a Kiss  
**  
"We've entered hyperspace, Master. We should reach Coruscant in approximately ten hours." Anakin's voice announce over the com.  
  
"Thanks, Padawan," Obi-Wan replied. Ten hours. Obi-wan only hoped that wasn't too long, but he had no way of knowing.  
  
Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had just finished another mission when they were contacted by the Jedi Temple with a distress call. They were asked to rescue two fellow Jedi, who had been captured on a planet near their location. Of course, Obi-Wan and Anakin would take the call and when Obi-Wan found out the Jedi team in distress was Master Siri Tachi and her Padawan Ferus Olin, he was twice as anxious to get to the request.  
  
Siri and Ferus had been sent to investigate a rumored Sith cult and their mission was to gather information only. A series of mishaps had resulted in their capture, but not before Siri had managed to get out the call for help.  
  
By the time Obi-Wan and Anakin had arrived to assist, they found Ferus being held in a archaic prison cell and Siri had been removed from him, possibly for questioning. Ferus didn't know for sure.  
  
Once they managed to free Ferus from the cell, they went to look for Siri. It took some searching, but the three found Siri laid out on a slab of stone in what looked like a crude temple, of sorts. She was completely unconscious, guarded only by a single being, who was dozing off as Obi-Wan was looking for his opening to grab his friend and take her off planet.  
  
The three Jedi had managed to rescue Siri without engaging in any confrontation, however, the only problem was that Siri would not regain consciousness. Once Obi-Wan had pulled her off the stone table, which, it occurred to him was most likely some sort of alter, he had to carry her all the way back to the ship. Obi-Wan hadn't realized before how slight his friend really was, since she normally had such a strong presence, so she wasn't a great burden to carry. What began to worry Obi-Wan was that Siri just wasn't waking up.  
  
Once on board ship Obi-Wan instructed the Padawans to get them off the eerie planet and on a course towards home. He knew Anakin was more than capable of this request and so he left him to the ships controls while he took Siri to the back cabin and began an examination to try to find out what was wrong with her.  
  
He carefully laid her flat on her back on a pull out bunk and sat on a seat next to her. He knew she was still alive, but that was all he knew. Her body was limp and there didn't appear to be any blows to her head. Obi-Wan pricked Siri's finger for a blood sample so he could run a test for drugging agents. The test was negative. Not satisfied, he decided to put a needle in Siri's arm to take a larger sample of blood and run more tests. Again the tests were negative. Obi-wan managed to communicate with one of the Temple healers before their ship jumped into hyperspace.  
  
"I don't know what I can tell you at this point, Obi-Wan. I'll have to have her here to examine her myself and run more tests," the healer said. "She doesn't appear to be getting worse does she?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I haven't been with her long enough to know," Obi- Wan reported. "It's very strange. Her presence in the Force is very muted. She's breathing, but barely, and her pulse is very weak. However, she is with us."  
  
"Stay with her and make note of any significant changes in her condition. Bring her to me as soon as you arrive here at the Temple."  
  
So Obi-Wan had no other choice but to wait and watch over his friend until they reached Coruscant. He only hoped that ten hours wasn't too long for Siri to wait to get the help she really needed.  
  
"Master Kenobi, how is my Master doing?" Ferus asked as he entered the doorway of the small cabin.  
  
"I am sorry to say, there is no change, Ferus. However, the good news is that she is not worse." Obi-Wan tried to sound positive for Siri's Padawan as he released his own worry into the Force. "We just have to be patient and wait."  
  
Anakin entered the cabin behind Ferus and detected his Master's worry through their bond. He knew that Master Siri was a longtime friend to Obi- Wan and he even suspected that their friendship was deeper than the two would ever admit. The two were devoted Jedi and the Code frowned on strong emotional attachments. The Jedi Code on love was a topic Anakin had approached his Master about on several occasions and still he wasn't satisfied with the conclusion the discussions resulted in. Finally he decided he simply would never see eye-to-eye with the Jedi on this subject and maybe one day he would find a way to change this particular code.  
  
"Can I get you anything, Master? A cup of tea?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan, as he moved towards him.  
  
"No thank you, Anakin, but perhaps you and Ferus should take this opportunity to eat something." Obi-wan gave Anakin a look that indicated he should offer to get something for Ferus; especially since it was entirely possible Ferus hadn't had any sustenance for some time.  
  
"Ferus..." Anakin began, but was cut off when Ferus muttered something about being fine and not possibly being able to eat anything.  
  
Having his offers summarily refused, Anakin sank into a chair at the table across from his Master and rested his elbows on it as he ran his hands through his hair. He realized he was feeling a bit tired.  
  
"Don't worry, Master Siri will be fine. She always has a way of being just fine." Anakin tried to boost the morale of the other two, but he had to admit he was worried, too. He liked Siri from the first time he worked with her to bring down the pirate Krayn. She was special to Anakin and he knew she was special to his Master, a very good friend of many years. Obi- Wan always seemed to lighten when she was around.  
  
Anakin noted how very still Siri was, how pale her skin was and how her life Force seemed so distant. Even in this state, Anakin thought Siri was very beautiful.  
  
"You found no drugs in her system, Master?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Nothing, Anakin. It is more like she is in a trance or..."  
  
"Under a spell." Anakin finished his Master's sentence.  
  
"Exactly," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Is that possible, Master Kenobi?" Ferus inquired.  
  
"I suppose anything is possible, Ferus. It's just that I've never seen anything like this before and I have no clue as to what to do about it."  
  
Suddenly, Anakin jerked up his head and shot a look directly at his Master. Before he had time to consider what he might be saying he blurted out.  
  
"Kiss her!"  
  
"What?!" Both Obi-Wan and Ferus looked at Anakin incredulously.  
  
Anakin cleared his throat. "Sorry, Master. I was just thinking that this reminded me of an old children's story, you know, the one where the knight saves the maiden in distress."  
  
Obi-Wan groaned inwardly. Of the many challenges of having a padawan, who was raised outside the Temple, the childhood stories and myths he brought with him could sometimes be the worst.  
  
"I'm sorry, Padawan, but I am not familiar with that story. Why don't you enlighten us?"  
  
'Great!' Anakin thought. 'I just walked into another lecture about how many of the things I learned as a child have no basis in reality.'  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and noticed he was waiting for him to tell the tale.  
  
Anakin let out a heavy sigh. "Well, it goes something like this. A beautiful maiden is kidnapped by an evil witch and put under a spell, which puts her into a very deep sleep. The sleep is so deep that if you don't look closely, the maiden appears to be dead. There is only one way the spell can be broken and that is with a kiss on the lips by a fearless, handsome knight."  
  
"You can see why this situation reminds me of the story. Master Siri is beautiful and, well, Master, you are fearless and handsome. That's all." Anakin continued, "of course, there is no basis in reality." Anakin thought he might have sensed his Master smile through the Force.  
  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" Ferus blurted out. "My Master could be dying and you're talking about stupid childhood stories!"  
  
"They aren't stupid! I know a lot of kids that face another day just because those 'ridiculous' stories give them some measure of hope in their lives. What would you know growing up in a Temple that shelters you from the ugliness of the galaxy!"  
  
"Padawan. That's enough!" Obi-Wan cut in. "Do we really need to get into any arguments right now?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin said and as he looked at Obi-Wan he noticed his Master inclining his head towards Ferus.  
  
Anakin groaned inwardly. "I apologize, Ferus. I never meant to make light of this situation with my story. I'm worried about Master Siri, too."  
  
"Still..." Anakin continued, and then paused.  
  
"Still what, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Still," Anakin took a deep breath and pushed the issue forward, "it's just a kiss and it couldn't hurt to try it."  
  
"I don't believe this!" Ferus interjected. "You're actually suggesting that your Master kiss my Master. That's totally improper!"  
  
"Not if it works! How would you know if you don't try it?"  
  
"You're talking about a children's story. It isn't real!" Ferus was clearly losing his patience now and Obi-Wan was not amused. Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice trying to sense his intentions. He realized that Anakin's thoughts on the subject were strangely sincere. He was not suggesting anything improper, just suggesting the possibility. Sometimes Anakin's simple faith in his childhood beliefs was touching, really. Along with being frustrating.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I think it's time to close this discussion here. Perhaps you two should go back up front and check to make sure everything is on track. I'll stay back here with Master Siri and watch for any changes in her condition."  
  
Anakin gazed at Obi-Wan and suddenly realized that his Master just might try it. He just might try to kiss Master Siri.  
  
Ferus sensed that Obi-Wan wanted to have a word with Anakin alone and he darted out of the cabin. "I'll meet you up front, Anakin," he smirked.  
  
"Right," Anakin responded as he stood to leave.  
  
Obi-Wan motioned to him. "Anakin, enough with the stories. Now is not the time to annoy Ferus. Please."  
  
"Master, I didn't mean any harm."  
  
"I know you didn't Anakin." Obi-Wan gave him a little smile. "I admit I'm flattered that you think I am fearless and handsome, and Siri is, of course, beautiful, but a kiss is not going to solve this problem."  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin started through the doorway, and then paused. "However, Master, if you decide to give it a try, don't spend too much time analyzing the situation." Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had a tendency to overanalyze everything and it was sometimes very frustrating. "Just pucker up and gently press your lips to hers."  
  
"Anakin! I don't need a lesson on how to kiss a woman. Especially, not from my apprentice. Since when do you know anything about it anyway?"  
  
"Since I kissed Aimee behind Watto's shop. Oh, and Master, if you do decide to kiss her, do yourself a favor and enjoy the moment. There is nothing sweeter than the taste of a girl's lips."  
  
Obi-Wan turned and glared at Anakin. Too many thoughts whirled in his mind to reply at just that moment. Instead he just gave Anakin that "go on" look.  
  
Anakin hustled his way out of the cabin and joined Ferus at the controls of the ship.  
  
The moments passed as the two apprentices sat there in silence.  
  
Then, suddenly there was a surge in the Force. Ferus jerked his head up from staring at the ship's console of controls. "She's back! The bond with my Master is back. She must have come out of the trance!"  
  
Both Ferus and Anakin raced back to the cabin of the ship to find Obi-Wan quietly talking to Siri, who was still lying on the bunk.  
  
"Master!" Ferus exclaimed. "Master are you all right? What did they do to you?"  
  
Obi-Wan stood and put a hand on Ferus's shoulder. "Master Siri is just now coming back to us and it appears she needs a little time to recover fully."  
  
Of course, Master." Ferus looked at Obi-Wan and then to Siri. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to be so bold."  
  
"It's fine Ferus. It's good to be awake and I'll be glad to get back to the Temple. Right now, I don't remember much, but I'm sure it will come back to me." Siri's blue eyes appeared a bit troubled, but it was clear she was going to recover.  
  
Anakin moved towards his Master with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"What is that look for, Padawan?"  
  
"You took my advice, didn't you? You kissed her!" Anakin lowered his voice to a whisper so only Obi-Wan could hear him. "You kissed her and it worked!"  
  
"I hate to put the brakes on your podracer, Anakin, but Master Siri opened her eyes on her own."  
  
"Yes, after you kissed her. You might as well confess now Master. I'll find out the truth when you report to the Council."  
  
Obi-Wan just shook his head and groaned.  
  
"You took my other advice, too, didn't you?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean, Anakin."  
  
"You enjoyed the moment! You actually did it! Congratulations Master!"  
  
"Padawan, you had better get a hold of yourself."  
  
Anakin, however, only grinned all the more.  
  
"I know I am going to regret asking this, Anakin, but now what has you so amused?"  
  
"There is a part to the story that I left out."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The kiss from the knight, Master. It was a kiss of true love!"  
  
FIN 


End file.
